1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of Related Art
As a thin and lightweight light emitting source, attention has been paid to organic electroluminescent element light emitting elements. Image display devices having a large number of organic electroluminescent light emitting elements have been developed. The organic electroluminescent light emitting element has a structure in which an organic layer having a light emitting layer is sandwiched between an anode and a cathode.
As an organic electroluminescence display device of this type, for example JP 2008-047515 A discloses a configuration in which a discontinuous part of a flattening layer is formed in a non-display area that surrounds an outside of a display area. Also, JP 2004-335267 A discloses a configuration in which an organic interlayer insulating film in a peripheral area surrounding an outside of a pixel area is divided.